Her Angel
by Lady Veela
Summary: I suck at summaries so, here goes. A mystery character falls in love with another mystery character. Their identities are revealed in a tragic ending.


I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the matrix.  
  
*This is my first matrix fanfic so go easy on me. It wasn't difficult to write. I came up with the idea while watching The Matrix for the billionth time. I was home and I was sick and I was BORED. I guess that's my best time for ideas...huh. Weird, anyways, please review. I need reviews!*  
  
She'd seen him before and ever since then, she'd dreamt of the moment when their eyes had met.  
  
He was flawless. She'd only seen him for a few seconds but she knew all about him. She had been surveilling him on the matrix screens for weeks now. He was her secret obsession.  
  
Morpheus, who knew everything that went on in the computers, thought he understood but he didn't. He would never understand. He would never know of her obsession.  
  
Tonight, we're going in again. Another trip to the Oracle. Hope she doesn't talk to Morpheus about me. If he knew...what a thought! Forget it, I'll deal with that if I have to, it's time to get ready! Hmm...what to wear?  
  
She jacked herself in early to choose a brand new outfit.  
  
How did Morpheus put it? "'Residual self-image' the mental projection of your digital self" Well, I guess I can go wild, I can imagine whatever I want! Fun!  
  
She spent a few minutes toying with thoughts and images of herself in various leather outfits. They were much skankier than usual and she worried that they might slow her down. She needed agility more than she needed to look good. She sighed, dreaming of their next encounter.  
  
I guess the stilettos and a no-go. Too bad! I looked good in those  
  
She remembered a fashion from one of those strange anime shows that were becoming so popular in the matrix. Ribbons and lace, now there's an idea.  
  
She projected a new outfit.  
  
Yep, this is it  
  
Black leather gloves with the fingers cut off choppily that went to just above the wrist before shredding into shiny leather ribbons about two fingers wide, wrapping their ways up her arms and tying off invisibly. The top was similar to her usual black leather tank top except that it ended higher to show some of her toned and definitely understated abs. Not that abs have anything to do with strength in the matrix. She wore black leather pants and boots, the pants hugger her low on her hips but she could manage. Her belt and holsters were lower as well so she'd have to keep that in mind.  
  
OK, I'm ready. And here comes Morpheus' pep talk.  
  
Morpheus started to go over the routine even though they done this a million times. She only half paid attention during his speech.  
  
"...we probably won't see a single person on the way but be on the lookout anyways..." she heard Morpheus say.  
  
Damn, and I got all dressed up for nothing. Oh well, I can still hope.  
  
She felt herself getting nervous. Her stomach leapt a little inside of her when Morpheus said to go. She felt all giggly and stupid. This was going to be tough.  
  
"Everyone please observe, the "fasten seatbelt" and "no smoking" signs have been turned on. Sit back and enjoy your flight," Tank joked, as usual.  
  
In the matrix, the phone rang. Morpheus went forward and answered it.  
  
"We're in."  
  
They left the dilapidated ex-delivery building that they'd jacked into and drove to the Oracles apartment. Everything went fine and when Morpheus came out, he didn't mention anything to do with him. She felt slightly relieved but her nerves were even worse now that they were going back. She really wanted to see him, even if only for a second.  
  
It was on the drive back when everything went wrong. Someone knew they were there. The back tires were shot out.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Agents."  
  
Her head snapped around to see. Jones was walking purposefully towards them with his 9 mm in hand.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
They ran. Morpheus had Tank on the phone giving them directions. She stayed at the back instead of in her usual place, beside Morpheus, but nobody noticed the change in routine. She wasn't that worried and she still hoped to catch a glimpse of him. It all happened as they ran between the brick walls of a wide alleyway.  
  
There he was. Gorgeous. Perfect. Brilliant. His light brown hair caught the rays of the sun and shone like a halo around his head. He was her angel. She stopped in her tracks absently and gazed at the man as he approached her.  
  
She realized that she should have been running too late. She was way behind and the others didn't know it. Gunshots now and then a sharp pain in her leg. She stumbled and cried out. When she looked down she saw blood running down her thigh. She shifter her weight to her other leg and leaned her back against the brick wall.  
  
Everything was happening in slow-motion. Agent Smith walked up to her and stood square in front of her. He lifted his gun and shot her once in the stomach. The adrenaline couldn't mask the pain but her feeling could. She felt like she was floating, even as she slid down the wall looking up at him lovingly.  
  
There he was, her angel. Doing his job. He was perfect. He never let anyone down. Everyone could trust him to do exactly as he should. He was brilliant. Even with the sun behind a cloud she could see a halo around his head. Her angel's head.  
  
She let out a sigh of emotion and he shot her six more times. The last thing she saw before she died was his face looking down at her coldly. His features perfect. She still loved him.  
  
-- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ -- ~ ~ --  
  
The others watched disbelievingly as she got up slowly and leaned against the wall. She didn't even put up a fight as the Agent shot her. Morpheus yelled as she finally died.  
  
"TRINITYYYYYYYYY" 


End file.
